Campamento pop rock
by Nerea02
Summary: las chicas y los chicos son gente normal, bueno no muy normal, SON MÚSICOS, no del todo solo aficionados que van con el propósito de aprender. Pero ¿y si también se enamoran? bueno TODO PUEDE PASAR EN EL CAMPAMENTO POP ROCK. soy nueva así que no me juzgen


**Holaaa bueno estas en mi primera historia espero que les guste y la disfruten.**

 **Quiero aclarar que ni ellas ni ellos tienen poderes y todos tienen 17 años.**

 **Y por ahora no me acuerdo de más puntos que deban saber pero si después me acuerdo lo pondré en el final.**

 **Si tienen alguna duda por favor pregúntenmela en un review y yo muy con mucho gusto os lo contestaré.**

EL COMIENZO DE TODO.

En una casa blanca de dos pisos justamente en la segunda planta había tres puertas cada una de un color, la más cercana a las escaleras tenía un ligero color a celeste, la de al lado un era de un rosa muy suave y por último pero no menos importante estaba una puerta al lado de la rosa, y cerca de una ventana, de color verde pistacho. Pero lo que a nosotros nos interesa son las tres chicas que duermen en cada una de estas, bombón, burbuja y bellota, tres chicas normales y corrientes, bueno no tan normales. ¿Por qué? os preguntareis. Muy simple eran hijas de un famoso científico. Tan famoso que fuera donde fuera siempre alguien lo reconoce y nunca pueden pasar un momento tranquilo en familia. Por lo que las chicas ya están cansadas de todo esto y van a hablar con su padre de estas próximas vacaciones.

La primera en levantarse fue bombón, se fue a bañar y se vistió. Llevaba un vestido rosa claro con una franja negra en la cintura, unos tacones negros y rosa claro. Estaba un poco maquillada pero casi ni se notaba.

Fue a llamar a su hermana pequeña, aunque nacieron a la vez ella fue la última en salir de su madre.

-levanta es tarde y tenemos que hablar con papá antes de que se marche.

-ya voy, ya voy, puf que pesada.

Después de 15 minutos la chica estaba arreglada pues no podían dejar que su padre se marchara sin ellas hablar antes con él. De las tres ella era la que más tardaba en arreglarse por lo que cuando salió bellota ya la estaba esperando.

-vamos que se va.

-sí.

-Por cierto ¿no crees que vas demasiado arreglada?

Burbuja se había puesto una falda de vuelo azul con detalles blancos y una camisa blanca de tirantes anchos, y la verdad iba bien maquillada pero se le notaba bastante.

-pero, si vamos a ir al campamento tengo que ir arreglada ¿no?

-sí, pero es que nos van a pillar si te ven así.

-pero de todas maneras se lo vamos a decir.

-sí, pero no te acuerdas que acordamos con mamá que se lo decíamos antes de que se valla para que no pueda hacer nada si se da cuenta antes no nos dejará y serán otras aburridas vacaciones con lo pesados de los fotógrafos y reporteros.

-tranquila no se va a dar cuenta

-está bien…

Y las dos se fueron a desayunar con sus padres y su hermana mayor.

-chicas siéntense por favor.

Y tal como dijo su padre estas se sentaron y desayunaron tranquilamente.

Al terminar su padre fue al coche y las tres jóvenes lo acompañaron.

Ya el padre en el coche las chicas empezaron a hablar con él.

-padre yo se que usted nos quiere mucho, y que quiere pasar las mejores vacaciones con nosotras pero…- empezó bombón.

-pero nunca son unas buenas vacaciones porque siempre están los malditos reporteros…- continuó bellota.

-así que pensamos que este año podríamos ir al campamento pop rock- concluyo burbuja.

-¿qué te parece?- preguntó bombón.

-bueno yo pensaba en tener unas vacaciones juntos pero lo que decís es muy cierto, pero ya no podréis apuntaros y necesitáis el permiso de vuestra madre, a demás, con vuestro nombre y apellido os reconocerían en cualquier lugar.

-por eso no hay problema nos apuntamos hace un mes cuando vi el anuncio por internet- comentó bombón.

-a demás mamá ya lo sabe fue su idea que te lo dijéramos ahora- continuó bellota.

-y nos inscribimos con otros nombres y apellidos- terminó burbuja.

-bueno lo pensaré en el trabajo-

-no puedes hoy es el primer día y tenemos que estar allí esta tarde.

-y el avión sale hoy por la mañana-

-bueno vale podéis ir…

Y es que cuando las hermanas Utonium se proponen algo nadie las para. No sabemos cómo se la ingenian pero lo consiguen. Pero eso no quiere decir que son chicas caprichosas niñas de papá.

En fin ya estaban las chicas en el aeropuerto esperando su avión cuando.

-¡BURBUJA!- gritó un chico alto parecía un año mayor que ellas pelo oscuro y ojos de color negro como el carbón. Llevaba unos vaqueros azules, deportivos blancos y un polo color blanco. También tiene unas gafas de sol en el pelo. Se acercaba a burbuja corriendo.

-se puede saber a dónde vas y porque no me has dicho nada- comentos muy malhumorado

-lo siento Cris se me olvidó-

-menos mal que princesa me lo dijo- pero de repente dejo de hablar.

-¿qué hacías tu con princesa? ¿No se supone lo dejaron?-

-sí, si amor es solo que me la encontré en la calle-

-o bueno me voy al campamento pop rock, tranquilo de vez en cuando hacen conciertos para ver cómo vamos puedes venir a verme ese día-

-está bien cuídate-

-ok amor- y sin más se dan un beso. Pero no uno bonito y es que desde hace unas semanas sus besos duraban un segundo y eso la entristecía.

Y sin esperar a que subieran al avión él se fue dejándola más triste aun.

-vamos no es para tanto- animo bombón- sabes que él te quiere-

-sí pero…-

-nada de pero, a demás si ese idiota te hace daño yo lo mato.

-no seas tan agresiva bellota.

-si bueno vamos que si no se nos va el avión.

-de acuerdo.

Y así las tres se fueron camino al campamento pop rock.

 _Mientras en otra parte de la ciudad._

-nos vamos mamá.- gritaron tres chicos a la vez.

-OK- alguien, su madre, gritó desde la cocina.

Y sin más se fueron los tres en sus motos negras.

Los chicos iban vestidos de esta manera. El mayor era un pelirrojo de ojos rojos. Llevaba una camiseta negra de mangas cortas y pantalones negros. Su pelo le llegaba por debajo de la cintura lo tiene recogido en una coleta. Tiene unos fuertes músculos a comparación de su edad. Y su nombre es Brick.

El segundo era un chico alto pelo azabache y ojos verdes oscuros, el pelo amarrado a una coleta alta y con un flequillo que le tapaba un ojo. Su vestimenta era una chupa verde oscuro y un chándal negro con unas deportivas negras con detalles verdes. De nombre Butch

Y el ultimo pero no por eso menos importante un rubio de ojos azules, su pelo despeinado y su ropa era una camisa de cuadros azul, pero que se veía muy salvaje en el por los tres primeros botones desbrochados y unos vaqueros ajustados con unas deportivas negras, elegante pero a la vez salvaje. Y se llama Boomer.

Los tres llegaron al aeropuerto cuando una voz los interrumpió.

-niños se os han olvidado vuestras maletas-

-gracias ma´. Dijeron a la vez los chicos.

-vamos se hace tarde.

Y así nuestros 6 chicos favoritos tomaron rumbo al campamento pop rock para mejorar en su cante y quien sabe quizás lleguen a enamorarse.

 **Buf me ha costado terminar el capitulo uno días sin exagerar pero mi imaginación es escasa y yo la verdad lo quería hacer más largo pero de verdad es que no he podido.**

 **Bueno pasando a otro tema si subo seguido bien pero ya mismo empieza el instituto de nuevo y no voy a tener mucho tiempo solo los fines de semana, intentaré subir cap los sábados repito intentaré.**

 **Y ya la última cosa si tenéis algo que preguntar ya sea de la historia o curiosidades que tengáis sobre mí en un review.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado un beso muy grande y hasta la próxima vez.**


End file.
